


The Invitation

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [40]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Depressed Brunhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/F, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Carol wants Valkyrie to come with her in the Skrulls expedition. Valkyrie isn't that open to the idea.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late and short. Today has just been non-stop for me, and this is the first chance I've had to slow down.

Carol searched everywhere for Scrapper 142. No, Valkyrie. She wasn’t hanging out at any of her usual bars, nor with the Hulk. He didn’t know where Valkyrie had gone. So of course it was the last place, as if Valkyrie had been trying to avoid Carol.  
  
Which she probably was doing.  
  
Carol found Val quite a distance from the main city, where only the worst of the scavengers would go. Valkyrie didn’t have a bottle in her hand, which Carol took as a good sign. Or that Val had already been up here long enough to drink the entire bottle and had already thrown it away.  
  
“Hey,” Carol said.  
  
Valkyrie didn’t turn to look at Carol, she just waved one hand.  
  
Carol sat down next to Valkyrie, and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “We’re leaving tomorrow.”  
  
Valkyrie laughed. “Really? I honestly had no idea.”  
  
Carol reached out and rested her hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “Come with us.” Valkyrie twisted away from Carol. “What? It’s not like you have an actual life here on Sakaar Val. We really could use your help.”  
  
“Because that’s what a race trying to resettle needs,” Valkyrie said, pulling out a small hidden flask. “A woman so drunk she could barely walk straight.”  
  
“We could use a warrior,” Carol said. “And, I want you to come with us. I want to be with you Valkyrie.”  
  
Valkyrie scoffed. “You really thought this could have lasted?”  
  
Carol didn’t say anything. Valkyrie didn’t move from that spot.  
  
Valkyrie didn’t move until she knew Carol was already gone.


End file.
